The shielding of structures, such as aircraft, instrumentation and components thereof, enclosed in a housing, and the like, from electromagnetic radiation emanating from within of from outside the structure is a desideratum for such purposes as preventing detection of the aircraft or instruments enclosed in the housing, by means which depend on detection of electromagnetic radiation, and for protecting the aircraft and instrumentation within the aircraft from malfunctioning as a result of such electromagnetic radiation. Because of the inevitable presence of cracks, fissures, seams, and other openings on the surface of aircraft and/or housings, and the like, containing instrumentation, effective and practical shielding of electromagnetic radiation of such has been difficult to achieve. While one solution to the problem would appear to be to apply a protective layer or skin of some kind, containing a barrier to electromagnetic radiation, over the structure to cover such cracks, fissures, seams, and openings, no completely satisfactory means has yet been effected for accomplishing this goal. Thus, a part, but only a part, of the problem is that any coating applied to, for example, an aircraft, has to effectively resist abrasion and other destructive forces placed on the skin of the aircraft as it moves through the atmosphere. Furthermore, expansion and contraction of the airplane skin causes separation of coating from the aircraft skin. Such is further aggravated by temperature changes. In short, there is a real need for an effective practical means for achieving adequate electromagnetic shielding which remains effective during varying conditions of weather, abrasive forces, temperature gradients over various parts of the structure resulting in associated variable expansion and contraction of surfaces such as the skin of an aircraft or instrument housings.